There have been numerous systems disclosed for removing noxious odors from commodes and bathroom spaces. Such systems usually involve a vent located in the bathroom and either mounted on the bathroom ceiling or wall, while ventilation systems have also been designed and used in conjunction with a commode. The disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art is that the typical system is not positioned in close proximity to the odor source, namely the commode bowl. Accordingly, the prior art devices require the removal of large volumes of air in order to accomplish the goal of removing odors from the bathroom. Furthermore, the prior art devices which are installed adjacent to the commode bowl do not provide a perimeter air withdraw manifold as the present invention and these prior art devices do not effectively capture all noxious odors emanating from the commode bowl.
The prior art patents are as follows:
Ross, U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,479 discloses a simple low cost means for venting a water closet. This device has a single ventilation housing opening for receiving gases positioned between the toilet lid and seat. The Ross device does not provide a perimeter air removal system as the present invention and accordingly does not effectively collect all odors emanating from the toilet bowl as the present invention.
Ricard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,729 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,737 discloses an odor remover device which includes a single inlet opening mounted to the conventional hinge posts of the toilet bowl lid. This device, similarly to the Ross invention, includes only a single evacuation port for odors emanating from the toilet bowl. The present invention includes numerous air inlet ports positioned around the perimeter of the toilet bowl which more efficiently removes odors from the toilet bowl.
Antepenko, U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,111 discloses a toilet odor removing apparatus with exhaust fixtures mounted to the flat upper surface of a conventional toilet bowl behind the conventional toilet seat. This ventilation system is useful for its stated purposes however it does not provide for complete removal of odors emanating from a toilet bowl as the present invention which has numerous odor exhaust ports positioned around the perimeter of the toilet bowl.
Slawinski, U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,371 discloses a device for exhausting fowl odor from a toilet with a single intake hose positioned on the rim of the toilet bowl below the toilet seat. This device, as the others mentioned above, includes only one odor exhaust port and accordingly does not provide an odor removal system as the present which has numerous exhaust removal ports positioned around a perimeter of the toilet bowl.
Gastesi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,856 discloses a flush toilet exhaust system which draws air from a plurality of openings disposed about the toilet bowl rim which openings are in communication with the commodes water tank through the overflow pipe in the toilet water tank. This invention, like the present provides a method for withdrawing odors around a perimeter of the toilet bowl. Accordingly is a very effective for removing odors from the toilet bowl, however the Gastesi device withdraws air through the passage ways which must be used to allow water to run from the commode tank to the toilet bowl. Accordingly, the Gastesi device is unable to withdraw air while the commode is being flushed and since the exhaust fan operates while the commode is being flushed, water flow interrupts air flow through the passage ways thereby interfering with the normal function of the commode and or the exhaust system. The present invention provides a solution to the flushing and air flow interruptions by providing a perimeter manifold positioned between the toilet lid bottom surface and toilet bowl top rim perimeter with numerous inlets positioned on an inside edge between the toilet lid and the bowl top edge so that air is continuously withdrawn from the toilet bowl thereby removing all odors emanating from the toilet bowl.
As can be seen the present invention provides a useful device which is provided as an attachment for an existing toilet lid or provided as a new toilet lid with the unique feature attached and which is extremely useful for removing odors which are emanating from a toilet bowl while the commode ventilation system comprises a toilet seat having a resilient gasket attached to the under surface thereof and which includes a number of rigid spacer members and a manifold formed therewith in connection with a number of intake orifices formed on interior side surfaces thereof in a manner such that in use the resilient gasket seals the gap between the seat and the commode bowl. The manifold chamber is in connection with a common vent that is used to draw air from the commode bowl through the intake orifices to the manifold and out to a desired disposal area.